roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Cast
Cast The current and former members of the main [[cast]] of Roll4It are: Main Cast, Running Series * [[EnterElysium]]: Roll4It Admin Team member, GM for [[Shadowrun Roll4It|Shadowrun Seasons 1 & 2]], [[Dark Heresy Roll4It|Dark Heresy]], [[Stars Without Number Roll4It|Stars Without Number]], [[Layla the Vampire Slayer|Layla the Vampire Slayer Season 1]] [[Layla the Vampire Slayer Season 2|& 2]] and [[Death in the Family]]; appeared as [[Dax Fizzlespark]] [[Dungeons & Dragons Roll4It|[D&D]]], [[Shrath Ta'larr|Cmdr. Shrath Ta'larr]] [[Star Trek: Revelation|[STR]]], [[Vermillion Versailles]] [[Pirates of the Broken Skies|[POTBS]]] and [[Lance Knight]] [[Avalon High School|[AHS]]]. * [[Bentham|Mangledpork]]: (Bentham): Roll4It Admin Team Member, appeared as [[Brander|Brander Thraile]] [[Dark Heresy Roll4It|[DH]]], [[Mormund Stoneweaver]] [[Dungeons & Dragons Roll4It|[D&D]]], [[David Cooper]] [[Stars Without Number Roll4It|[SWN]]], [[Deadbolt]] [[Shadowrun Roll4It|[SR2]]], [[Robert Davidson]] [[Layla the Vampire Slayer|[LTVS]]], [[Lt. Cmdr. S'kon]] [[Star Trek: Revelation|[STR]]], [[Ragnar Fastflint]] [[Death in the Family|[DITF]]], [[Lignus Stormsent]] [[Pirates of the Broken Skies|[POTBS]]] and [[Arty Noble|''Arty Noble'']] [[Avalon High School|[AHS]]]. * [[Margaret Krohn]]: Roll4It Admin Team Member, Main cast member for Layla the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Broken Skies, [[Code::2050]] and Cheese Quest, appeared on Shadowrun as a Permanent cast Member after starting as a long-term substitute to Aavak. * [[Randomtuesday|RandomTuesday]]: GM of Avalon High School, Main cast member of Layla the Vampire Slayer, Death in the Family and Code::2050; appeared as [[Horus]] in [[Shadowrun Roll4It|Shadowrun]] Season 2 Episode 11, "Enter SOX". * [[GamingFTL]]: Main cast member of Layla the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Revelation and Death in the Family. * [[Kiokri]]: GM of Code::2050 * [[SalemProphet]]: Main cast member of Code::2050 * [[DMBrandon]]: Main cast member of Code::2050 * [[TeamTemp0]]: Main cast member of Code::2050 and Cheese Quest * [[SatinePhoenix]]: Main cast member of Cheese Quest * [[PeachyPixel8]]: GM of Star Trek: Revelation and Main cast member of Cheese Quest. Main Cast, Non-Running * [[Splattercat]]: Main cast member for most series, and the Dungeon Master for Dungeons and Dragons. * [[Aavak]]: Main cast member for most series, was excluded for medical reasons. * [[Daelric|Scott Daelric]]: Permanent cast member who appeared in Stars without Number, started as a long-term substitute to Aavak during D&D. * [[Shenryyr]]: Main cast member for Shadowrun S1 and S2, Dungeons and Dragons and Dark Heresy. * [[Steejo]]: Main cast member for Shadowrun S1. * [[8BitDylan]]: Main cast member of Star Trek: Revelation * [[Bluejay]]: Main cast member of Death in the Family. * [[Silent0siris]]: Main cast member and GM of Pirates of the Broken Skies. * [[Livinpink]]: Main cast member of Pirates of the Broken Skies. Guest Cast There are also several other streamers who have appeared as guest stars or substitutions: * [[CKnoor]]: Appeared as [[Rashmus Talon]] in [[Dark Heresy Roll4It|Dark Heresy]] Episode 12, "Max Sec". * [[MathasGames]]: Appeared as [[Whaho Sluvi]] in [[Dungeons & Dragons Roll4It|D&D]] Episode 8, "Spiders and Bees". * [[FreakinClever]]: Appeared as [[Gabriel O'Malley]] in Layla the Vampire Slayer Episode 4 * [[AnnaGeeks]]: Appeared as [[Jane Murphy]] in Layla the Vampire Slayer Episode 4 * [[Briarstone]]: Appeared as [[Dr. Feelgood]] in Layla the Vampire Slayer Episode 8 ''See also: [[Role4It]]'' Summary 2016-2018 2018 2019=